Consequences
by Loves Sock Monkeys
Summary: Quinn and Santana have been together since High School. Santana is worried about Quinn. She is driven, and doesn't take of herself. Quinn had been warned in the past, but Santana decides to take matters in hand again. Established Quinntana, Rated M for non-consensual spanking of an adult.
1. Bad Decisions

_**Rated M: Domestic Discipline relationship with consensual punishment spanking.**_

_**Future Fic: Quinntana established relationship**_

_**I do not own Glee or any of it's characters**_

_**Chapter 1 - Bad Choices**_

Santana came home from her night classes to a dark and empty apartment for the third time this week. She looked around at the chaos in the living room and took a deep breath so she wouldn't get angry. She had seen her girlfriend Quinn three times as they passed each other in the hallway and each time Quinn looked more and more exhausted. Santana was starting to get more than a little concerned as her girl had clearly not recovered from the terrible cold she had over two weeks ago. A low ding signaled a text message on San's phone: _**sry bout the mess babe couldn't find my note cards, will clean later! Don't wait up, love you Q xoxo 3**_**. **San sighed darkly and muttered to herself, "we will be speaking about this very soon, baby, and that is a promise, this shit is getting out of control!"

The doctor had given Quinn antibiotics for the bronchitis and told her to rest for a week and Quinn had come home from the doctors, went to bed but the next morning was right back to her hectic schedule. Santana could sympathize, to a point; she knew Quinn's legal classes were brutal but she drew the line when it came to the blonde's health.

Quinn was terrible at taking care of herself and as a result got sick far more often that she should. There was this drive in her to be the best, to be perfect and she was relentless with herself. She was always forgetting to eat; she worked herself into the ground, any spare time that could be spent resting she would go running even if she was sick and run down but the thing that really pissed Santana off the most was that fucking inhaler. Quinn had asthma since she was a child. It could get bad, quick. Santana had seen it happen in high school a few times and even more since they started dating and eventually moved in together and Quinn never seemed to have an inhaler with her when she really needed it.

It had been a year ago and they had just moved in together and Quinn was studying for the LSAT's and trying to get into Columbia Law School and was totally stressed. She had a nagging little cough and Santana didn't pay any attention to it since Quinn assured her she was fine. It was the middle of the night and she woke up with an uneasy feeling after finding Quinn's side of the bed empty. "Baby, where are you?" she called out into the dark. "Is everything ok?" It was freezing outside and the cheap heat in their apartment hardly ever worked right. Santana got up and wrapped a blanket around her and set off in search of her girlfriend. What she found, terrified her no end. Quinn was desperately digging through drawers and wheezing so loud Santana could hear her all the way across the room.

"What the fuck, baby?" Santana yelled to Quinn rushing to her side. "Can't breathe…." Quinn wheezed out painfully. "Inhaler, need inhaler!" Santana looked at her girlfriend and took in the pale sweaty face, the way she was attempting to suck in air and obviously not succeeding, her blue tinged lips and thought, "Fuck this" ran to her purse, pulled out her cell phone and dialed 911.

Quinn wound up spending the night in the emergency room on oxygen, getting breathing treatments and doses of steroids. The kindly Indian doctor told Quinn it was a matter of life and death that she must keep her rescue inhalers close at hand and they had gotten very lucky this time.

Santana stood against the far wall of the curtain lined cube and listened as the doctor gently read her girlfriend the riot act. She had never been so afraid in her life. She loved this girl and had dreams that involved forever and this scared her deeper than anything ever had before in her life. She had spent moments that felt like hours watching the paramedics attempt to get Quinn's breathing under control. The mad dash through the streets of New York City in an ambulance while the sirens blared and the red and blue lights flashed and Santana for the first time in forever actually prayed.

Finally being able to breathe, Quinn gave in to the weariness that her exhaustive efforts at breathing had wrought. Santana spent a long lonely frightened night contemplating life without her soul mate and came to a decision.

The next afternoon, Quinn was released with a prescription for a week's worth of steroid and two inhalers. Santana told the cab driver to go to Kaufman's Pharmacy. Quinn looked at Santana, "Babe, I am exhausted can we just get this stuff later?" Santana looked at her like she was crazy, "No, we cannot! You need those inhalers! What if this happens again tonight?" Quinn sighed heavily, "Quit being so dramatic S, it's not going to happen again anytime soon!" and turned and looked out the cab window, incredibly lucky to have missed the dark scowl on Santana's face.

Santana had sat on the couch all evening in a very dark and dangerous mood. She had exploded the moment they walked in the door and her and Quinn had really had the worse fight they ever had since they started dating. Quinn had sat herself on the loveseat as far from Santana as was humanly possible and still be in the same room, her arms crossed and with a huge pout on her face. Looking all the world like the most put upon victim on the planet. It was clearly not having the desired effect on Santana.

After hours, Santana took a deep breath, stood up and moved over to kneel in front of her girlfriend. The blonde studiously ignored her. "I love you Quinn and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I was terrified I was going to lose you last night. You told me your asthma was no big deal; clearly that was not the truth!"

Quinn glanced at Santana's big beautiful coffee eyes and felt a pang of guilt, "I've just had it for so long, I don't really pay that much attention anymore and it's mostly just an inconvenience!"

San huffed out an angry breath, "Last night was way more than just an inconvenience," she said making air quotes, "and furthermore I really don't appreciate finding out these kinds of important details about you and your health, the way I did last night. You should have been up front and told me that shit. We live together, we ARE together; you should have told me something like this could happen!" Santana's voice was rising steadily and she fought to keep her temper in check, "You know every fucking detail about my life, it's called honesty baby and you need to get some!"

"Tana, I am sorry babe, really really sorry, you are right and it won't happen again," Quinn pleaded resorting to her bedroom nickname to win Santana over.

"You better fucking believe it won't happen again! I am as serious as a car wreck, Quinn! You keep your ass in line or I swear to God, the next time you neglect your health like this you're gonna find yourself over my knee getting a hard reminder of just how seriously I take this shit!" With that Santana turned around and headed off to bed.

Quinn instantly paled as she knew her Latina did not make promises she didn't keep!

That had been a year ago and Quinn pretty much took care of herself and had a pretty good balance in her life until she got sick two weeks ago. Getting sick during exam prep week had really set her back and if she wanted to do well she was going to have to up her game. She knew Santana was unhappy with her but figured she could make it up to her after exams. She would get plenty of rest and she would make sure her gorgeous tanned lover was kept very happy in bed. All would be forgiven, she was sure of it, conveniently forgetting the Latina's promise that night over a year age.

Quinn came home from the law library that night long after Santana was in bed and tried to sneak in under the covers and not wake the Latina. She really was in no mood for a lecture tonight. She was exhausted and everything hurt. She had studied so hard and for so long, it felt like her brain was about to explode. Her lungs were on fire and this stupid bronchitis would just not go away. Quinn laid there quietly listening to Santana's even breathing and smelled the familiar scent that was Santana and thought how much she loved her fiery Latina. She missed her girl so much she thought as her beautiful hazel eyes filled with unshed tears. She couldn't remember the last real conversation they had or meal together. "Meals," she thought, "when was the last time I ate anything?" She was suddenly starving but her getting up and making anything this exhausted was just an unbearable thought, "it will just have to wait until the morning." She thought as she closed her eyes and drifted off to a heavy sleep.

The next morning Quinn woke with a start, "why was it light in the room?" Glancing at the clock she saw in a clear panic she had overslept, "damnit, damnit, damnit…" she repeated as she ran around the room throwing on clothes and shoving books in her pack. She was barely going to make class on time; there was no time for food or coffee now. She rushed out of the apartment leaving her purse and cell phone on the counter in the kitchen.

Santana had just clocked in to her part-time job and had poured herself her first cup of coffee. She inhaled deeply, "God I love that first hot sweet cup of the day!" she thought leisurely. Her cell phone started vibrating in her pocket so she pulled it out to look but didn't recognize the number. "Hello," she said answering and praying it wasn't another stupid bimbo looking for Dominick, whoever the hell he was? He got more calls on her fucking phone than she did!

"Is this a Ms. Santana Lopez?" a kind voice asked.

"Yeah, I'm Santana Lopez, who is this?" She answered quickly, searching her mind for any outstanding bills she might have forgotten to pay.

"This is Emily Campbell the nurse at the Campus Health Center, we have a Ms. Quinn Fabray here and you are listed as her emergency contact, is this correct?"

"What happened, what's wrong, is Quinn ok?" she blurted out standing up abruptly and spilling her coffee, "fuck that's hot!"

"I'm sorry," Nurse Campbell asked, "I beg your pardon?"

"Sorry, spilled my coffee, please, is Quinn ok, what happened, she has asthma and she has been sick," Santana said quickly looking around for her car keys.

"Oh, it's nothing that serious dear, she passed out on her way to class and after talking to her it appears she just got busy and forgot to eat dinner and was running late and skipped breakfast, a very bad habit but no harm done! It happens all the time. I am concerned with her cough so I am sending her home to take it easy for the rest of the day since its Friday. She is just going to need a ride home."

"Take it easy? For the rest of the day? Have you ever met Quinn Fabray?" Santana rolled her eyes, "never mind, I will be right there!" Hanging up the phone Santana muttered darkly, "I am going to kill her!"

Quinn and Santana stayed quiet for the whole car ride back to the apartment. Santana was angrier than Quinn had ever seen her and thought it wise to just shut up even though she just wanted to cry and tell San how sorry she was.

When they got into the apartment, Santana brusquely pointed to the kitchen chair, "sit your ass down, I will make you a sandwich." Quinn made a move to say something and Santana turned with fire in her eyes, "shut the fuck up, sit your lily white ass in that chair and eat a fucking sandwich." Quinn immediately did as she was instructed.

Santana sat quietly on the chair across from Quinn trying to control her temper. She knew what needed to be done but this was punishment not revenge or abuse and she would not go into this as angry as she was, it wasn't fair to Quinn and she would never chance seriously hurting the beautiful blonde she loved so desperately. But this was serious and she had warned Quinn and had lectured her a few times about taking care of herself and Quinn just kept pushing and pushing herself until she finally fainted. Well this was just ridiculous and Santana was not about to let that happen ever again. Quinn would learn a lesson this time and Santana was going to teach it to her. She had had enough of being ignored!

Quinn finished her sandwich and chanced a glance at the Latina's eyes. She saw Santana clearly struggling with her anger.

Santana took a deep breath, "do you remember our conversation the day we got back home from the hospital after that awful asthma attack you had?" Quinn shook her head, "of course, you said you loved me and I needed to take better care of myself." Santana growled out, "and what I said I would do to you the next time you neglected your health like this?" Quinn gulped audibly and shook her head yes.

"Good, I'm glad we are on the same page, so get up, go into our bedroom, put on some pajamas and get your ass in the corner and wait for me!" Quinn hesitated for just a split second, so Santana grabbed the blonde by the arm, pulled her up off the kitchen chair and laid two very hard smacks to the back of her thigh, "NOW!" she yelled. Quinn very wisely headed for the bedroom with tears in her eyes, "oh shit, I am in so much trouble right now!" Quinn knew there was no talking her way out of this one, when Santana made her mind up about something; she was rarely dissuaded from her goal.

Quinn quickly changed and got herself into the corner feeling incredibly young but starting to feel a little angry herself. It seemed like forever but she finally heard Santana come into the room and shut the bedroom door. Quinn had worked herself up into quite the justifiable rage by now. She heard their wooden desk chair scrape on the floor and Santana call to her, "Ok Quinn, come here please!"

Quinn spun around and crossed her arms, "I have something I would like to say," she spat out rather petulantly not waiting for Santana's reply as she plowed ahead further digging her own grave, "I am under incredible pressure to perform Tana, this is one of the most prestigious law schools in the country, there is no room for laziness, no room for failure. I don't have the luxury of pampering myself every time I come down with a sniffle. I know you feel neglected and I know I have not been around and I am sorry, but babe, this will all be worth it one day after we both graduate. Then I can stay in bed for days when I get a cold but for right now this is the way it is, the way it has to be!" she stopped talking, breathing a little heavily and eyeing Santana who looked scarily calm right now.

"Are you finished?" Santana asked quietly. She watched as Quinn nodded her head, "I get that, I really do, but that is not even what we are talking about here. You push yourself into the ground, you don't sleep properly, you forget to eat, you don't rest when you are sick, and you are always going out for these ridiculous runs when you SHOULD be resting. What you are doing is neglect and we have talked about this before, now come here!"

"Tana, please!"

"Fine, Quinn, go and get your inhaler!" Santana smirked when she saw the fear cross Quinn's beautiful features. "Go on, please, bring me an inhaler, just one, because I have personally filled the prescriptions for at least four of them. Do you even know where one is?" Quinn hung her head and shook her head no. "This is exactly the shit I am talking about! A year ago you almost died and it made no impact on you! You just don't think, you don't care, well sweetheart, I CARE! And when I finish with you tonight, I guarantee you will care as well!"

Quinn slowly made her way over to Santana's left side and looking down she noticed their big wooden spoon tucked under Santana's thigh. Santana had had enough of talking. She reached up and pulled her girlfriend down across her lap, it was time for consequences.

Santana quickly peeled her girlfriend's pajama pants and panties down to her knees and quickly began to hand spank. Quinn at first was so shocked she wasn't sure what to do. They had had a few sexy spankings that were soft and sexy pats and strokes and fondles that culminated into incredible orgasms. The smacks being dished out to her delicate backside had nothing in common with those previous spanks. These were coming fast and hard and they stung really badly. Quinn could feel the heat building in her backside as she let out a few whimpers at a few of the harder spanks she got. Santana started lecturing as she hand spanked, "you are going to be home every single night before 8pm, you are going to get at least 8 hours of sleep a night, you are going to start eating 3 meals a day and you will carry that inhaler if I have to staple it to your forehead! And no more running except on weekends and only if you have rested! Do you understand me Quinn?" Santana never slowed down spanking as she lectured. Quinn cried, "yes Tana, I do, I understand, I promise!"

Santana stopped and admired her handiwork noticing Quinn's ass was a nice solid pink all over. She picked up the wooden spoon, the only spanking implement in the house at present, "well I will just have to change that since I think my stubborn perfectionistic little blondie here is going to need a few reminders before she gets this lesson perfected!"

"Quinn, for this part, you are not to get up and you are not to reach back here or we start all over again, do you understand me?" Quinn shook her head yes. Normally Santana would want a verbal answer but she really wanted to get this over with. She knew Quinn needed it, needed her, but it was still hard to have to discipline someone so harshly that you loved so deeply. Sighing heavily, Santana thought how much harder it would be to see Quinn seriously ill or even dead and she steeled her resolve.

She wrapped her right arm around Quinn's waist and proceeded to tear Quinn's ass up with that spoon. Quinn cried and bucked and thrashed and kicked wildly, Santana just wrapped her legs around Quinn's to stop Quinn from bucking off her lap. Santana didn't say a word she just kept spanking her girl's ass to a dark dusky reddish purplish hue. Quinn for her part cried and begged and swore she would be so careful, she would never neglect her health again but Santana ignored every cry for mercy and kept spanking. After about two minutes of hell for Quinn, Santana stopped spanking and just tenderly rubbed the sobbing blonde's back. "It's alright baby, its over." Santana crooned over and over until Quinn finally started to catch her breath and calm down.

Helping Quinn up, Santana held her lover close to her heart, glad that this was the worst thing that had happened to Quinn today.

"Come on baby, let's get you to bed, you need some rest!" Santana gently helped Quinn back into her panties and pajama bottoms. Turning back the quilt, she gently helped Quinn under the covers and on her stomach.

"Please stay with me Tana, please don't leave me." Quinn cried pitifully. "Shhhh baby, I'm here and I am not going anywhere." Santana crawled into bed next to her girl and gathered her in her arms as Quinn clung desperately to her shirt front. "I'm sorry, I am so sorry." Quinn kept crying into Santana's shirt quickly leaving salty little wet spots on the front. "It's all over Quinn, I forgive you and you need to calm down now baby before you really do give yourself another asthma attack, ok?" Quinn nodded starting to calm a little.

"It hurts so bad," Quinn moaned. "Fuck yeah it does and you deserved every second of it. I will do it again as often as I have to until you start to love yourself and take care of yourself as much as I do! Me entiendes, mi amor? I am through fucking around with this shit! Oh by the way you might need this."

Reaching across Quinn she pulled an inhaler out of the nightstand drawer. Quinn muttered, "bitch" under her breath so Santana swatted her hard on her already very sore backside, "what was that?" Santana questioned.

"Love you Tana!"

"Yeah, that's what I thought you said." Santana smirked as she reached over and flicked off the lights.

_**To be continued…**_


	2. A Sacred Oath

_**A/N ~ I don't own Glee, Quinn or Santana this is an AU future fic with Quinn and Santana in an established relationship**_

_**I write what I want to see so it probably has not much in common with the canon of the show, in this chapter, Quinn had Beth and came back to school a skank but Shelby was never there with Beth. The rest of bipolar Quinn didn't happen, just sad and broken Quinn.**_

_**Rated M: Domestic Discipline relationship with consensual spanking between adults, Femslash.**_

_**Chapter 2 A Sacred Oath**_

Santana woke up in her bed lying on her back propped up against her headboard. Her blonde girlfriend still had her head on her chest and the Latina's shirt still clutched between both her fists. Her neck, back and shoulders ached from the awkward position she had fallen asleep in.

The brunette looked down at the sleeping woman and using her forefinger gently swept the blonde hair off of the face of the woman she adored. Quinn looked like an angelic child when she slept. Gone was the look of intense concentration that graced her face when she was awake. She wore no signs of internal debate or guilt for the past only peace and calm. When she was asleep she looked years younger, she looked like the teenager Santana had first been best friends with and later came to love.

Looking closer the brunette saw signs of dried tears on her thin cheeks and guilt clutched at her heart; she had caused that pain and those tears with her own hand, by wielding that wooden spoon so mercilessly.

Santana closed her eyes and remembered the Quinn who was turning blue gasping for air as opposed to the healthy apple cheeked cheerleader from high school she had crushed on and her steely resolve returned.

Gently moving the blonde over to lie flat on her side of the bed, Santana wiggled out from under Quinn carefully extricating her shirt from the blonde's clutches. She sat quietly for a moment on the side of the bed making sure the blonde stayed asleep before standing up and walking quietly into the bathroom.

"God, I'm exhausted." Santana thought as she looked in the mirror before bending down and washing her face with warm water. She brushed her teeth and pulled her hair back into a quick ponytail and changed into a clean tee shirt and a fresh pair of boxers.

The Latina walked silently out of the bathroom still drying her face with the soft fluffy hand towel and stopped to stare at the beauty asleep in their bed. Everything had changed after Beth was born. Quinn had always been focused and driven, it's how she became the youngest head cheerleader in McKinley history, but after the baby she became obsessive, about everything.

She remembered how badly she had treated Quinn when she was pregnant, the names, the fights and all because she was jealous and too much of a coward to come out of the closet and fight for her girl. Santana had instead turned the pain outward and spit the poison on anyone who got too close, Quinn especially, "How she ever forgave me for that year, let alone ever loved me back still amazes me." Santana thought in wonder, "I didn't take care of her then but I swear to God I will now. Even if it kills both of us."

Santana closed her eyes and shook her head to clear the cobwebs out of her sleepy brain. She remembered her overwhelming fear when Quinn dropped off the face of the Earth that summer and returned senior year looking all bad-ass and goth with hot pink hair and piercings, smoking and drinking and so very hostile and angry at the world.

Only Santana, who was the master at covering feelings with anger, understood the depths of despair Quinn was sinking into. Only Santana saw that Quinn was not just floundering, she was drowning in guilt, shame and despair. Only Santana knew the rest was just an act. Quinn turned her anger and hostility inward and stopped loving herself.

The Latina took that whole year to win back Quinn's trust and friendship. She grew up and stepped up and showed the blonde by actions not words that she had her back then and forever. It took a while for the blonde's walls to come down and the pink to grow out of her hair but she grew to love and trust the Latina beauty. Santana took a leap of faith and gave her heart and her life over to the broken young woman and never looked back. They were forever and they both knew it.

Pulling herself out of her thoughts of the past, Santana decided to make some comfort food for dinner tonight. Quinn was still too thin and frail looking for her taste, she needed some meat on her bones and some color in her cheeks. She headed off to the kitchen; she knew just what to make that would pique the blonde's appetite.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Quinn woke up alone in her own bed feeling very disoriented. Her contacts were out so she could barely make out the time but the bright red neon numbers showed 7:00. It was strange to not wake up exhausted; feeling like she had iron boots on her feet and a soaking wet wool blanket wrapped around her shoulders. She must have really been out cold. The blonde let her head fall back onto her pillow, "Tana?" She snaked her hand out from under the covers and felt her girlfriend's side of the bed finding it cold to the touch, knowing then that she had gotten up awhile ago.

She lazily rolled over onto her back to stretch and grimaced when her punished ass met hard mattress, "Shit, ow that hurts!" She had totally forgotten that little detail. The memory of her punishment earlier in the day flooded her mind as she quickly rolled back over to her side. She tried to gently rub the soreness away but that didn't give her much relief either. The panties and shorts she had on were causing most of the grief so Quinn gently removed them both, sighing in relief when the cool crisp sheets provided a small amount of relief to her still warm backside.

The blonde was wide awake now and realized she had slept the entire afternoon away and at some point Santana had gotten out of bed. She could smell a heavenly scent wafting from the kitchen into the bedroom and it actually made her stomach rumble greedily.

Listening carefully, she heard her girlfriend humming softly in the kitchen; it was a peaceful and contented sound and it usually made her smile but today it only served to irritate her, "I'm so glad she's relaxed, of course it's not going to be her having a hard time sitting or lying down for the next few days." Quinn grumbled to herself, moving around the mattress trying to find a comfortable position, finally just settling on her side and putting all her weight on her hip. She stayed curled up like that on her side, clinging to her blanket and pouting. It was so embarrassing to be spanked like that, she wasn't sure how to look at San let alone talk to her. This was new and she was still a little freaked out about it all.

All the same though, Quinn had to admit she felt better, lighter, more at ease than she had in quite some time. Lately she was constantly feeling guilty, knowing her girlfriend would be pissed off she hadn't eaten properly or slept enough, juggling law school, class work, home work, studying and housework. Always feeling like something or someone, usually Santana was being neglected. There was so much pressure to be perfect and get everything done it felt sometimes like she lived in a powder keg waiting for everything to explode around her. She felt almost relaxed this afternoon and that was a new feeling altogether for Quinn Fabray.

The blonde lay there quietly exploring these new feelings when Santana stuck her head in the door just to check on her sleeping girlfriend, "Hey Sleeping Beauty, time to get up now." She sing-songed which only served to further irritate Quinn.

The brunette walked completely into the room and flicked on the bedside lamp flooding the room in a soft golden glow. It got dark early in New York in the late fall. If she noticed the blonde's embarrassment she didn't comment on it. She started rummaging through dresser drawers looking for something comfortable the blonde could wear for the evening. Finding what she wanted she turned to her girlfriend, "How are you feeling sweetie?" She said tenderly to the clearly pouting blonde in the bed.

"How do you think I feel?" Quinn grumbled petulantly and returned to hugging her blanket tighter under her chin.

Santana had to turn to face the dresser and pretend to be folding things to avoid a full on smile at the adorableness of her punished girlfriend. She realized she couldn't let this behavior continue but she lingered in the cuteness that was Quinn Fabray for just another minute. There was no blonde HBIC present here tonight; just a well spanked pouting young woman. She took a breath and put on a more serious face.

"I imagine you're embarrassed, more than a little sore and a little irritated with me today. I would hope you're more rested and relaxed and feeling less guilty." Santana finished by leaning against the dresser and crossing her arms, "Now you can stay in here pouting all night if you like but it won't change the fact you got your cute little backside paddled because of your own neglectful behavior and stubborn pride or you can put what happened earlier today behind you, no pun intended," She shot Quinn a trademark smirk, "put on some clothes and come join me for some of Hiram Berry's famous chicken and dumpling stew and if you're a very good girl a movie. It's your choice Quinn, but I really would like to eat dinner with my best girl tonight, it has been awhile!"

Santana walked over and set the clothes she selected on the bed next to Quinn and headed back out the door. She stopped halfway out and stuck her head back in, "Either way, I expect to see that pout off of your pretty face or I'm sure we can find a way to give you something to pout about."

Startled hazel eyes looked up quickly to meet a smiling Santana who tossed her girlfriend a wink, "That was not funny Santana!" Quinn said indignantly.

"It was kind of funny!" Santana laughed as she turned and made her way out of the room.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Santana was bent over with her head in the refrigerator pulling vegetables out of the crisper to make a salad when Quinn walked into the kitchen.

She stopped and admired her girlfriend's ass as a surge of longing shot to her core. The blonde had the overwhelming desire to just walk over there and take Santana right up against the refrigerator. It was overwhelming and quite surprising as Quinn hadn't had the time or energy for sex in a long time.

The blonde walked quietly over to her girlfriend and rubbed her center up against the Latina's ass as she laid her head on Santana's back and wrapped her arms around her waist.

A startled Santana squeaked and jumped in surprise smacking her head on the top of the refrigerator and dropping the salad veggies.

Quinn jumped away from Santana and started to apologize, "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, I didn't know we couldn't…"

San turned around and saw shame on Quinn's face, "Hey, hey, hey sweetie, it's ok; you just startled me that's all. You didn't do anything wrong, I just didn't hear you come in."

The brunette reached out her arms and pulled the blonde in close to her chest and played with her blonde hair in a soothing manner. She rocked her gently side to side and lowered one hand down to rub it up and down the center of her back; a motion that never failed to relax the blonde woman.

The room was still and silent except for the sound of the two women gently breathing when an extremely loud rumble from Quinn's stomach made them both start laughing.

"C'mon help me make a salad and we can sit down to eat." Santana pointed to the open refrigerator door and the vegetables scattered around the inside and the kitchen floor.

"Any chance I can stand to eat?" Quinn asked, only half joking.

"Nope, but I will go grab the fluffiest down pillow we own for you to sit on."

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

After a completely relaxing and delicious dinner, Quinn struggled to get up to clear the table. Santana put a soft hand on her shoulder, "I got it sweetie, you don't have to get up, I know it still hurts."

She went over and made them tea and pulled out with a flourish Quinn's favorite shortbread cookies.

Quinn clapped her hands in delight like a child, "I haven't had these in forever. I love them, I can't believe you remembered."

"Of course I remembered you let out the same moan of pleasure when you eat one of these that you do when I make love to you, how could I forget? It's actually kind of insulting." Santana pretend glared at her girlfriend.

"Ah, shut up you, I do not!" Quinn moaned as she bit into the thick buttery cookie as Santana laughed out loud.

Quinn had her mouth stuffed with her second cookie when she noticed her girlfriend staring intently at her, "Wha..?" She mumbled around cookie crumbs.

Santana leaned closer over the table and practically growled in a low deep voice, "The next time we make love, I don't want you wearing anything but those damn glasses, they are so fucking sexy on you. God, baby, you are so beautiful and you get me so hot."

The blonde almost choked on her cookie as she flushed a deep red, "My nerd glasses? Who knew you were into librarians and geeks?"

Santana got up slowly and walked behind Quinn pushing blonde hair aside to pepper the back of her neck with kisses, "You did!"

The Latina put both hands on Quinn's shoulders and kissed her ear and then down the side of her neck, going across the back and up the other side of her neck with feather soft kisses, gently nipping and sucking as she went.

Quinn had goose bumps all over, her neck was extra sensitive and it was pretty much a guarantee if you played with the back of her neck and hair you were gonna get lucky. Santana learned that trick back in senior year of high school. She moaned deliciously and the brunette had a shock of electric desire strike her at her core.

She gently lifted her lover up from the chair by her arms and continued her assault on Quinn's neck as her left arm moved around and under the white wife beater to play with her rock hard nipple. The other hand slid into the baggy boxer shorts her fingers gently parting the blonde's folds and her middle finger rubbing slow teasing circles around the erect bundle nerves.

Quinn pushed her backside into Santana and barely even noticed the stab of pain it caused, so great was her building pleasure. Her breathing grew shaky and she was shuddering with pain and pleasure all mixed together. The Latina pinched and squeezed her nipple roughly while biting and licking her neck, marking her lover as her own.

The brunette started to lower the blonde to the kitchen floor but Quinn grunted in pain, "Tana, I can't, my ass…"

Santana spun Quinn around and attacked her beautiful mouth with her own, licking and biting her bottom lip and the blonde responded in kind. The kisses were deep and passionate with tongues circling the other. Quinn curled her tongue and Santana encircled it with her own tongue. It was a playful battle for dominance as both women knew well enough when Santana was in this kind of mood she always wound up on top and the blonde never had a complaint.

The Latina maneuvered the both of them to the living room and broke the passionate kiss and gently lowered Quinn down to the couch being extra careful to lower her down on her side. She quickly pulled the throw pillows off the couch to give them more room and she lay down beside a giggling Quinn pulling them face to face.

Their bodies were flush up against each other and could feel each other's breath on their face, the heat of their passion igniting them both, "I've missed this, I've missed you." Santana whispered leaning in deliver a scorching kiss.

"I'm so sor…" Quinn tried.

"Shhhh, that's not what I meant, tonight is about us, about reconnecting, you have nothing to be sorry for anymore, that debt was paid earlier. We've both been very busy, not just you, tonight is about us, loving each other as equals and partners."

Quinn leaned in gratefully and started to kiss her lover back with equal passion. It was like a dance the two lovers engaged in. They each had a part to play and they fell into a familiar rhythm.

Santana stood up and leaned over Quinn, pulling the top up and over her head and tossing it across the room. She started kissing her breasts and sucked one nipple in and rolled it around her mouth, caressing it roughly with her tongue. She moved over and slipped the other nipple into her mouth as Quinn wriggled underneath her begging for more. The Latina laughed with the nipple still in her mouth causing a vibration of pleasure to shoot through Quinn.

"Oh God Tana, quit playing, I want you baby, I need you inside me now."

"At your service, ma'am." Santana moved down and very gently and tenderly slid the boxers down and off her lover.

The blonde slid down from her side onto her back as Santana lowered herself down over the blonde. Quinn moaned again but this time Santana could tell it was from the pain in her backside and not from pleasure.

The tanned beauty slid off her lover's body and Quinn panted her displeasure, "No, no, I'm ok.."

Santana helped Quinn up and she quickly discarded all her own clothes hurling them around the room and laid down on the couch and gently pulled the blonde down to straddle her face. It was not her favorite position but she wanted to bring pleasure to her girlfriend tonight and help her forget about what happened earlier.

The Latina grabbed the blonde's thighs and pulled her down and licked her way through the wet folds loving the taste of her girlfriend. She moaned out loud and felt Quinn jerk her hips. She licked circles around her clit as her hands gently gripped her hips being careful to avoid her girlfriend's sore ass.

The blonde was riding Santana gently as her lover continued to lick and suck everything that was being given to her. Quinn was moaning, "More baby more…"

Santana stuck her tongue into Quinn's hot wet channel and swirled it around searching for her favorite spot.

Quinn squealed in delight and pushed her hips down searching for more contact as Santana guided her hips into a faster rhythm.

Santana could tell Quinn was close, not only by the sounds she was making but by the way she was tightening around the Latina's tongue. The brunette thrust one more time and curled her tongue and the blonde arched her back, threw her head back and came completely undone, crying and thrashing as Santana held her tight and in place as she helped her ride out her orgasm.

The blonde gently slid back and collapsed on her lovers chest, both women panting and breathing heavily.

"Tana that was incredible, oh my god we should insure that tongue of yours." She leaned up and kissed the brunette in gratitude, "Give me a minute and let me repay the honor."

"No sweetie, not tonight, this was for you, all for you. I want you to know how much I love you and how much you mean to me."

Quinn looked up in surprise and met the loving eyes of her girlfriend and smiled and snuggled back into Santana's chest as the Latina gently ran her long fingers through blonde hair.

After a few minutes, Santana spoke up, "Quinn I'm your lover and your girlfriend, I'd like one day to be your wife and maybe one day the mother of your children but you need to be alive for those things to happen." Her voice choked with tears as Quinn gasped in surprise.

"You are my life and I wouldn't survive without you in it. Swear to me you'll try to do better; to love yourself, to care for yourself, please Corazon, swear it!"

Quinn pushed up on her elbows and her hazel eyes stared deeply into coffee brown, "I swear I will try harder, you are everything to me. I just lose track and get sucked back into the past sometimes. Then everything gets dark and hazy and I feel like a balloon floating around in space with no tether to Earth and it scares me and I run faster and push harder."

Santana said softly, "And then that's where I come in and the rules come in and the consequences come in. You just need to hang on to me when those dark times come. I will never leave you mi amor, and I swear I will always try to be what you need." She reached down and gently patted Quinn's sore backside, "I may not always give you what you want but I will always try to be everything you need."

The two women leaned in and sealed the deal and swore the oath of forever with a deep passionate kiss as their tears mingled.

Quinn lay back down on her lover and knew she would try harder as she would do anything for this woman she loved more than her own life.

Santana rubbed Quinn's naked back running her fingernails up and down her spine and felt for the first time since last year that everything was going to be alright, Quinn was going to be alright and she had hope once again.

_**to be continued...**_


	3. Forever and Always

_**A/N ~ I don't own Glee, Quinn or Santana this is an AU future fic with Quinn and Santana in an established relationship**_

_**I write what I want to see so it probably has not much in common with the canon of the show, in this chapter, Quinn had Beth and came back to school a skank but Shelby was never there with Beth. The rest of bipolar Quinn didn't happen, just sad and broken Quinn.**_

_**Rated M: Domestic Discipline relationship with consensual spanking between adults, Femslash.**_

_**Chapter 3 Forever and Always**_

Santana called off work for the rest of the weekend to stay with Quinn at home. It was not something they had time for very ofen with two very busy schedules but it turned out to be a relaxing weekend.

They made love and ate food and slept when they were tired and woke up when they wanted. Quinn packed some sandwiches and they took a long walk through the park holding hands and talking about nothing important. They found a quiet bench off the main trail and sat next to each other drinking hot coffee out of a thermos and feeding each other the sandwiches Quinn had packed.

Santana had her arm slung casually over Quinn's shoulders and the blonde had her head resting on the Latina's shoulder. They were quiet for a long while just taking comfort in the closeness they were sharing.

"Tana?" Quinn questioned quietly.

"Hmmm?"

"Thank you for this weekend. I love you so much." The blonde seemed to be struggling to say something.

"What is it baby, you can tell me, no matter what it is." Santana took Quinn's hand in her own and looked deeply into the hazel eyes she loved so much trying to convey all her love and support to the blonde.

Quinn leaned over and practically crawled into her girlfriend's lap, moving up against her chest and Santana wrapped both arms protectively around the blonde and pulled her close and just rocked her and hummed softly in her ear. She knew the blonde well enough to know she always needed time to get the big things out. Being a perfectionist she went over everything in her head before she could finally talk about it.

She said something into the brunette's chest and Santana laughed and leaned forward, "I didn't make out one single word you said, try again?"

The blonde leaned back and the brunette saw tears in her eyes and became really concerned, "Come on tell me maybe I can help, please?"

"I don't think I want to be a lawyer anymore." She started to sob and held on to Santana tighter.

The Latina was both confused and relieved at the same time, she really thought it was going to be something way worse and scarier, "Can you tell me why?" She said softly. It was cold out and Quinn's nose and eyes were watering. She pulled her glove off and found a tissue and dabbed away at both.

"After Beth, I thought I lost everything and then that summer I disappeared I was so lost. I drank and got high and just tried to give up on life and it worked for awhile. I came back to school and you just kept getting in my face and you just wouldn't give up on me. You loved me and you proved it and you kept proving it until I had to give in and believe you loved me and maybe I was even worth loving." The blonde was crying and trying to talk through the emotions.

"It's ok, breathe baby, I'm right here and I got you," She gathered Quinn up all the way onto her lap and held her and rocked her like a little girl trying to comfort her and ease her obvious pain, "I remember how stubborn you were and how you refused to let me love you, and how you kept telling me you were too broken to be loved." the Latina remembered sadly.

"When we got together I really started to feel things, you know, other than pain and loss and grief. I was so happy with you in those early days, with us."

Santana felt a surge of anxiety, was Quinn saying she wasn't happy now, was she breaking up with her. Maybe the spanking was too harsh, too much, "Are you breaking up with me Quinn?"

The blonde jerked out of Santana's arms and looked at her in shock, "What? No, of course not. Where did you come up with that?"

"Well you said you were so happy THEN in the early days, like maybe you weren't so happy now." The Latina said uncomfortably.

"Oh God no Tana, I was a child then, I had no idea what true happiness and love was, I know it now. After this weekend I've seen your love firsthand. I know it was hard to see me wear myself out to the point of fainting in school, I know it was hard to punish me and I love you so much for putting me back at ease and forgiving me and loving me the way you did yesterday. You made me feel so loved and special. I can't even describe how deep my feelings for you go. When you spoke yesterday about forever and marriage and children, my heart was just crying out yes, yes, yes to all of the above."

Santana exhaled loudly and said, "Jesus Christ, you scared the fuck out of me, Fabray!"

The blonde had stopped crying out of shock and started to laugh, "Oh honey, you are so stuck with me, like forever stuck with me, I'm never going anywhere ever again, you couldn't get rid of me if you tried."

"Good because you are very stuck with me as well; you are like the chocolate to my peanut butter, the dunkin to my donut." The Latina smirked, this was one of their favorite games coming up with crazy combo's to describe their relationship. It had started one night after one of Puck's drunken parties in high school and they kept it up because it always made them laugh.

The blonde raised an eyebrow and continued, "The Oscar to my Meyer, the anchovy to my pizza."

"Ew did you just call me a fuzzy little fish? Ok let's see you're the Pepe to my Pew, the cat to my fish" Santana was on the verge of laughing as she saw the look on Quinn's face.

"Did you just call me a smelly skunk?" The blonde said with a look of mock disgust on her face, "I am discerning a definite fish pattern to this game so I shall continue; you're the sardine to my cracker, hmmm I think I'm out of fish analogies besides they are grossing me out, I hate fish. You're the Bella to my Edward."

The brunette laughed out loud, "Twilight references Quinn, really?" The blonde just stuck her tongue out at her girlfriend, "Very mature, Fabray!"

Santana snuggled the blonde tighter and continued softly, lovingly and more seriously, "You're the yin to my yang, the sun to my moon, my everything baby, you are my everything."

The two leaned into each other and kissed passionately and Quinn laid her head back on Santana's shoulder. She loved this game it always led to sweet lady kisses.

Quinn started talking, "Now picking up where I left off before I was so rudely interrupted," she stuck her tongue out at Santana again, "I picked being a lawyer because I wanted to help people, to give back, to be able to take care of you and maybe one day if Beth ever wanted to meet me, I would be someone she could be proud of not some 15 year old unwed mother." She looked down at the ground in shame.

"So you never really wanted to be a lawyer in particular?" Santana was shocked she really thought that had been the blonde's dream. How did she not know this?

Quinn was still looking at the ground and shook her head.

The Latina was watching her carefully, "Hey baby, you have nothing to be ashamed of, as for taking care of me? You do that by loving me and letting me wake up next to you and letting me share my dreams with you, that's what's important, I don't give a shit about money, just about you and as long as you're at my side I have everything I ever dreamed of. As far as Beth is concerned, you are already someone she can be proud of! Even at 15 years old with no parental support, with no support from her biological father, with no real support from the people who were supposed to be your best friend's you put Beth first, you loved her enough to tear your own heart out and make sure she was taken care of and if she shows up that's what we will tell her. That you loved her more than your own life, more than your own happiness."

The blonde slowly looked up into dark coffee eyes filled with love and she saw the truth in them, "So you're not angry that I don't want to be a lawyer at all? I mean we're talking about a total waste of our time and money and I'm throwing away a million dollar career and an education at the most prestigious law school in the country. My father would tell me I was a quitter and a failure." Quinn said quietly.

"Your father is a fucking douchebag, who gives a shit what he thinks?" She spit out angrily, she had a real hatred for the older Fabrays.

She gently moved Quinn off her lap and onto the bench and then turned sideways so she could look at her girlfriend face to face and hold her hands in her lap, "Honestly baby, I'm relieved, law school has been a huge part of our problem, it's killing you. You keep trying to be perfect and once you became a lawyer I was terrified of the long hours and the drive to succeed and your ambition to be the youngest partner and I don't know how you could have kept up the pace. Frankly I think it will save you quite a few trip over my knee to get that lily white sweet little ass of yours paddled when you go crazy again and wear yourself out. Quinn when I thought it was your dream I was willing to sacrifice anything but your life to help you get there and achieve it, but if you are killing yourself for the wrong reasons? I have no problem with you giving it up."

Quinn closed her eyes and exhaled sharply, "What a relief, I hate it, really hate it! I was thinking of investigating two things actually, I still have my Bachelors Degree so I was thinking both Psychology and being a counselor or maybe Social Work. That way I could really hands on help people. I thought I could really help teenagers who are either unwed moms or have been thrown out of their homes; I can help them because I've been there and survived. Neither one will make anywhere near the kind of money I would have made though in just my first year out of law school."

Santana was listening carefully and saw a spark of fire and passion in the hazel eyes when she talked about helping troubled teenagers, "I already told you I could care less about money, I grew up with money so did you and it didn't make either of us happy. I think that you would be fantastic in either job and I am behind you 100% baby at whatever you choose to be, as long as you're with me and you're happy."

The blonde sat up excited, "I've been thinking about it, if I could help one teen not give up on life the way you helped me not give up on living. If I can be the one to keep getting in their face and show them that they are worth loving, that the world is a good place and they can be happy, if I can just help one troubled kid find his or her reason for living, I could really help make the world a better place. Just one kid at a time, give back some of what you gave to me. I want to help just one kid be happy, like I've been so happy." She had tears of joy glistening in her eyes and Santana thought she had never looked more beautiful.

Santana stood up and grabbed the blonde's hand and started walking slowly back to their car, "Baby you already make the world a better place just by being in it!"

The blonde laughed sweetly, "I think you're prejudice."

The Latina smiled as she took Quinn's hand and pulled her closer, "Oh you bet your sweet ass I am baby."

"So this forever thing," Quinn started, placing her head on Santana's shoulder, "marriage, babies, a house with a white picket fence?"

"All of the above mi amor!" Santana brought the blonde's hand to her lips and kissed it sweetly, "You in?"

"Forever and always, San," She stopped walking and pulled the Latina in for a passionate kiss, "Forever and Always."

_**FINI**_


End file.
